The present invention relates to snowboard bindings.
In snowboard bindings currently being produced, the anchoring between the binding, which is attached to the board, and the boot is normally carried out through the use of two straps that, when the aforementioned piece of apparatus, i.e. the boot, is slotted in, are respectively positioned one at the heel area and the other at the toe area of the boot. Normally, each of the two straps is fixed to the base of the binding, respectively, on one side through a screw or other connection element and that is adjusted just once, when it is first slotted on and, on the other side, through a quick fastener, equipped with a continuous length adjustment system, substantially consisting of a toothed element that engages with a micro metric actuation mechanism in the form of a ratchet, defined by the term “pumping element.”
First, through the fastening action of the two straps, independent from each other, and then with the ratchet-like closing action of the pumping element, the user, when he slots the boot onto the binding, adjusts the traction force between the two elements that make up the strap itself, or rather “sets” the value of the clamping force of the binding. Such a method of operation, as enthusiasts of this sport know very well, has the drawback of requiring the user to carry out a double adjustment that must be carried out after each run.
In the current state of the art, snowboard bindings have been made that foresee just one fastening point of the two straps, so as to reduce the operations to be carried out to slot into the apparatus. However, such a constructive solution, although it reduces the fastening points, has the drawback of discharging the manoeuvring force imparted by the user's foot during use of the apparatus on a single point of the base of said apparatus. Such concentration of a substantial force at a single point causes a deformation of the base of the binding, which can reach high values, with a consequent loss of precision and stability in movement, up to the point of possibly breaking the base itself resulting in injury to the user of the apparatus.